Violetta D'Amore
Violetta Penumbra O'Rouge, better known by her stagename Violetta D'Amore, is the (non-canon) daughter of Bane O'Rouge and Grizzabella Penumbra. Character Personality Abilities and Interests *Violetta is very knowledgable about various plants, from herbal remedies to poisonous plants that deter pests. *Violetta possesses the same powers as Grizz but has significantly more control over them. It does little to hinder her speech and she has no trouble morphing or conjuring up spells. She still suffers from similar cosmetic issues, as her hands will be temporarily stained with black that also courses up her veins. *Violetta is interested in interior design as it combines artistry with functionality. She rarely has to waste money on furniture installments from Throne Furnishings as she usually does the assembly by herself and sometimes would offer to help other students moving in or out of their rooms. Violetta sometimes buys resourses to build her own decorations, so there’s probably a big tool box somewhere lying in her dorm room, likely in a drawer in the hidden closet desk of her own creation. *Violetta likes to play matchmaker to her friends, but she is rather picky with whom she introduces them to. Any person that she finds inappropriate who approach her friends are actively shooed off because she doesn’t want them to end up with bad relationships. She is currently single as she currently isn’t looking for romance and instead is using this time to fulfil other responsibilities. Violetta would rather wait her whole life without a partner than be stuck with someone she’ll regret. Romance to her is second nature. Appearance Violetta takes after both of her parents. She has her father’s fiery red curls, his pasty complexion (though it’s slightly more rosy) and her mother’s freckles and face. She’s not particularly too tall considering neither of her parents were. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes the story of us looks like a lot like a tragedy now~ (in other words, summarise or link it. Please don't copy and paste the whole tale here or else you're a terrible person) How does (name) come into it? *Bane’s curse was lifted thanks to his marriage. Grizz forfeited her role as the Black Bride. *Violetta can’t take either parents roles because one parent gave it up and the other’s she literally isn’t compatible with (because she’s a girl). Parallels *I promise I’ll throw in nods to her parents Relationships Family Bane O'Rouge (Father) *Super strict dad who would whack you with a stick if you mess with his little girl. Grizzabella Penumbra (Mother) *Sweet mom Friends which idiots do they hang out with? Pet what weirdo thing lives with them? Romance who should i ship them with?? Enemies Who would I pay good money to see them fight? Outfits basically what they wear describe their fashion taste or something either add subheadings or a table for each separate outfit if you want Trivia *Violetta was originally created as a fusion of the two parents rather than their daughter and she was meant to be an entry for a contest. I did not finish her in time but liked her concept so much I kept her. Much of her information is directly ripped from drafts of this early version. *Her name is based on the word “viol d’amor”, aka love viol, which is an instrument from the viol family of string instruments that was the predessor of the violin family. Bane plays a violin and has a some knowledge of French. I chose her first name to be Violetta as a nod to the word violet, which is a color in Grizz’s color scheme. *Ok I admit it I ship Bane and Grizz too much but Violetta’s still pretty cool in her own right. And when I mean non-canon I mean (spoiler alert) they’re never actually getting together canonically. Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Females Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Characters Category:Madame O'Front